ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Ray-Ban
Ray-Ban is a brand of sunglasses and eyeglasses founded in 1937 by American company Bausch & Lomb. The brand is best known for their Wayfarer and Aviator styles of glasses. In 1999, sold the brand to the Italian Luxottica Group for a reported $640 million. Sunglasses Clubmaster series Ray-Ban - 0RB3016 Clubmaster tortoise.jpg|''RB 3016 Tortoise'' Sebastian Faena 02.jpg|Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 010.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) 8-6-09 Japan with Perez hilton 3.jpg|(Aug 5, 2009) 8-7-09 At Gay bar in Osaka.jpg|(Aug 7, 2009) 12-2-09 Carolyn Cole 006.jpg|(Dec 2, 2009) 12-6-09 Leaving X Factor Studios 002.jpg|(Dec 6, 2009) Wayfarer series Ray-Ban - RB2140-968.png|''RB2140 968'' 6-25-08 Pierpaolo Ferrari 001.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25, 2008) 10-18-08 Adonis 001.jpg|(Oct 18, 2008) Ray-Ban - 2140 Wayfarer.jpeg 3-24-09 Gagavision Episode 39 002.JPG|(Nov, 2008) 2-19-09 Opening Act at TDDT at Max-Schmeling-Halle in Berlin 003.jpg|(Feb 19, 2009) 2-24-09 At Fun Radio 001.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) Ray-Ban - Wayfarer sunglasses.jpg 1-27-09 MTV News 001.jpg|(Jan 27, 2009) 1-31-09 Tubridy Tonight 002.jpg|(Jan 31, 2009) 2-1-09 Arriving at Hotel in Dublin 002.jpg|(Feb 1, 2009) 2-3-09 Backstage at King's Hall Complex in Belfast 001.jpg|(Feb 3, 2009) 2-4-09 Backstage 001.jpg|(Feb 4, 2009) 2-6-09 At Newz Bar in Liverpool 001.jpg|(Feb 6, 2009) 2-8-09 Opening Act at TDDT at Le Zenith in Paris 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2009) 2-9-09 Opening Act at TDDT at Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam 001.jpg|(Feb 9, 2009) 3-26-09 Canada 002.jpg|(March 26, 2009) 3-29-09 At Moomba Club 001.jpg|(Mar 29, 2009) 5-1-09 TFBT at Electric Factory in Philadelphia 002.JPG|(May 1, 2009) 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 004.JPG|(May 2, 2009) 6-9-09 Elle TV Japan 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2009) Ray-Ban - 2140 Matte Wayfarer.jpg|Matte smoke moto version 6-16-09 Arriving in South Korea 002.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) 6-20-09 Quiznos 002.jpg|(Jun 20, 2009) 6-21-09 MMVA Gift Lounge 001.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) 038-the-fame-org.jpg|(Jun 25, 2009) 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 003.jpg|(Jun 26, 2009) 6-30-09 The Rising Tide restaurant 001.jpg|(Jun 30, 2009) 7-9-09 In Paris.jpg|(Jul 9, 2009) Img-lady-gaga 190455149527.jpg|(Aug 6, 2009) 8-17-09 Israel Airport 1.jpg|(Aug 17, 2009) 1-28-10 Lauren Dukoff 002.jpg|Cigarettes custom for "Telephone" Music video (Jan 28, 2010) 9-28-10 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 28, 2010) 11-11-11 Bambi Interview 002.png|(Nov 10, 2011) 11-22-11 Terry Richardson Book Launch.jpg|(Nov 22, 2011) 12-2-11 Leaving Jingle Ball Rehearsals.jpg|(Dec 2, 2011) 12-10-11 Out in San Diego 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2011) 7-22-12 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 22, 2012) Inez and Vinoodh ARTPOP Film 024.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh: ARTPOP film (2013) 9-11-13 Leaving a recording studio in Chicago 002.jpg|(Sep 11, 2013) 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 001.jpg|(Mar 30, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 017.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 002.png|(Apr 2, 2014) 7-9-15 Leaving a Pilates Studio in Copenhagen 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2015) 7-26-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) 9-22-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Sep 22, 2015) 1-20-17 At a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg|(Jan 20, 2017) Ray-Ban - Wayfarer 5022.JPG|''m. 5022'' 7-17-15 Twitter 001.jpg|(Jul 17, 2015) 7-18-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jul 18, 2015) 7-18-15 Instagram 009.jpg 7-18-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 002.jpg 9-2-15 Outside at Fox Studios in LA 002.jpeg|(Sep 2, 2015) 9-11-15 Twitter 002.jpg|(Sep 11, 2015) Ray Ban - Junior.jpg|'Junior' 3-21-10 With Justin Tranter in Sydney 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2010) 3-24-10 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Mar 24, 2010) 9-24-10 Arriving House in NYC 002.jpg|(Sep 24, 2010) 3-28-12.jpg|(Mar 28, 2012) 2-7-16 Leaving Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara 001.jpg|(Feb 7, 2016) 11-26-12 Arriving in Paraguay 004.jpg|(Nov 26, 2012) Ray Ban - Wayfarer sunglasses with tapered temples.jpeg 4-8-09 TFBT at Revolution in Fort Lauderdale 001.jpg|(Apr 8, 2009) 4-9-09 The Fame Ball Tour at CenterStage in Atlanta 004.jpg|(Apr 9, 2009) #RB 2140 901 Olympian series Ray-Ban - Olympian III.jpg|''II'' 3-16-09 106.1 KISS FM.jpg|(Mar 16, 2009) 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg|(Mar 17, 2009) 3-24-09 Arriving at B96 001.jpg|(Mar 24, 2009) 4-7-09 Private party 001.jpg|(Apr 7, 2009) 4-8-09 TFBT Revolution Live Backstage 001.jpg|(Apr 8, 2009) 4-9-09 95.5 Beat 002.jpg|(Apr 9, 2009) 09-04-09 Florida.jpg 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 007.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Jul 2, 2009) 7-11-09 Arriving at T in The Park in Scotland 001.jpg|(Jul 11, 2009) Aviator series Ray-Ban - RB3025 167-68.jpg|''RB3025 167-68'' 3-27-14 Twitpic 002.jpg|(Mar 27, 2014) 11-15-16 Leaving No Name Club in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 15, 2016) 11-21-16 Arriving LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg|(Nov 21, 2016) Ray-Ban - Aviators.jpg 8-30-18 Leaving The Hyatt Hotel in Paris 002.jpg|(Aug 30, 2018) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Accessories